The invention relates generally to illuminated toy balloons.
The present invention provides a toy having an illuminated balloon, the balloon having a skin and a neck. The toy includes a lighting apparatus secured to the balloon by a first portion of a length of string under tension. The first portion of the length of string is attached under tension between the lighting apparatus and the neck of the balloon. The lighting apparatus, located wholly outside the balloon, illuminates the inside of the balloon so the balloon appears to glow.
In a first preferred embodiment, the lighting apparatus has a body with at least three arms extending therefrom. The body defines a locking fastener having two hooks. The locking fastener is attached by string under tension to the neck of the balloon. The locking fastener prevents the string from slipping over the body. Each arm terminates in a pad having a window for contacting the skin of the balloon and for transmitting light through the skin to the interior of the balloon. The lighting apparatus contains at least one lamp positioned such that light from a lamp shines through each window. The lighting apparatus is of sufficiently low weight that with the balloon filled with helium, the toy floats in air. Also, the balloon simulates an illuminated overhead moon, and the lighting apparatus simulates a long-legged spacecraft.
The body includes a hinged shell with slots. The slots define the two hooks.
The locking fastener includes a first string fastener and a second string fastener.
The body includes a hinged shell wired to accept a battery.
Each arm is flexible, and each pad is adapted for rotary movement about the end of its arm.
In the first preferred embodiment, a portion of the string is threaded through the lighting apparatus to hold the pads of the lighting apparatus firmly in contact with the surface of the balloon by tension in a proximal portion of the string. The proximal portion of the string is attached at its other end to the neck of the balloon. The pads collectively press against the balloon with a force equal to the tension in the length of the string. A distal portion of the string is used to tether the toy.
Another embodiment provides a toy simulating an illuminated overhead moon. This embodiment includes an air-filled inflated balloon illuminated by a lighting apparatus mounted on an elongated handle.
The invention also provides a method for attaching the lighting apparatus to an inflated balloon. The method includes tying one end of a length of the string to the neck, and tying the other end under tension to the body. The pads are held firmly in contact with the outer surface of the balloon by the tension in the string while a light source in each pad illuminates the interior of the balloon.